The Legend of Zelda: The Great Oracle Revival
by Broken Gear
Summary: Link finds out that there is a way to bring back the oracles of the triforce and journeys to find the element orbs. but our evil friends return. it is a soul calibur 2 fighting style in this so enjoy.
1. Prophecy

The Legend of Zelda: The Great Oracle Revival

Chapter 1: Prophecy 

One day while Link was playing the song from the Hylian market in the Lost Woods when he heard someone scream. "Help! Please someone help me!" it was Saria. He jumped from the stump he was sitting on and called Epona. He rode out to see Saria being chased by three peahats. As Epona ran, Link stood up on her back, ready to jump. Once he got close enough he got Epona to make a dead stop, launching him forward. When he was in between the peahats, he did his spin attack and sliced through all three.

When he landed he did it with a roll, "Saria, are you all right?"

"I'm fine now thanks to you..." She blushes then shakes her head clear, "...But that's not the point. Link, Rauru told us that there's a way to bring back the oracles that created the triforce."

A shocked and surprised look came across his face, "Whaa!?! Really? How's this possible?" "I'll let him explain it, come on!" "Ok, let's."

Just then Link heard the hum of large rotating blades. He turns to see a giant peahat coming over the hill, "Saria, stay back." He draws the Master Sword and Mirror Shield for battle. Link runs closer to see that there were about seven shadow knights from Onox's castle following behind it. "What the?" confused, Link runs into battle.

When he was about ten feet away from the peahat, Link jumped high in the air. He was about to fall into the peahat's blades until he quickly crouched and landed on top of them. He then spun around and sliced it while it was rotating. Once he made a full rotation he jumped off to have his back face away from the cleanly cut peahat's blades digging into the ground as it died. Two of the Shadow Knights came towards Link. He grabbed one of them by the arm, flipped over it (thus breaking it), and threw him into the other. Link then pulled out his bow and shot and killed them both with one arrow. Next he runs toward another and jumps once again. It swings but misses. He then locks his leg around one of its arms and plants his foot on the back of its head, leans forward and stabs the one behind him. He then falls under it, rolls forward, and throws it with his sword between its legs. When it was flying through mid-air, he takes out his hook shot and fires it straight into its back. He then swings it around and smashes it into the ground hard (while doing the splits I might add). Then he takes out his megaton hammer and pounds it into the Shadow Knight's back. Now there were two left. So he runs, grabs it by the hands, slides under its legs, flips up (with sword in hand), slices the guy in front of him up the middle, and pushes the one he slid under face first into the ground with his feet. To finish it off, he stabs it in the back with his sword.

Link walks back to Saria, "I think someone want us to get there." Saria looks shocked by Link's fighting skill. "Right. Let's go shall we?"

"Sure let's go." He plays Epona's song. As she runs toward them, Link grabs Saria and jumps on her back.

They ride to the Temple of Time to go to the Chamber of Sages. They enter the Hylian kingdom that, after Ganondorf's rein, returned to its natural beauty and order under Princess Zelda. They go up to the gateway were the sword was first found. Saria and Link stand on the forest medallion carved into the floor. Saria concentrates on transporting them. Instantly, they sank into the medallion and portalled to the sacred chamber. Rauru was already waiting for them. "Link you finally made it. Through the ages, the triforce has protected this land thanks to Din, Nayru, and Farore. But now, after centuries of its creation, the orbs of the elements have reappeared. Link, it's your job to find them and bring them back to the triforce to set them free once more." "What will happen when they are free?" "They will rid the world of all its evil and good will rein supreme once again. Now, go to the Fire Temple and dive into the lava below." "How would I survive that!?!" "With this." Rauru hands him the Ash Tunic (it's gray). "Now go and get the first orb." Link is transported back to the temple to begin the search for the orbs.


	2. The Well of Evil Revealed

Chapter 2: The Well of Evil Revealed 

Link exists the gates of Hyrule and is about to go to Death Mountain Crater when a familiar friend returns. "Hey Link remember me?"

"Navi, is that you? It's been so long, why have you come back?"

" I heard you were going on another adventure so I thought it would be fun to tag along, like the old days you know?"

"Well I need to go to Death Mountain so lets go."

"Umm, no can't do Link."

"Why? What's up, your not going to leave are you?"

"Well just for a while I need to get a few people to come ok? Be back soon." She flies off into the distance. Link then jumps on Epona and rides to Kakoriko Village.

When they arrive in town, they immediately noticed that it had become deserted. '_Where is everyone?' _Just then a voice rang through the town, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Link."

Just then Dark Link appears from the ground. "What!?! I thought I killed you, didn't I? …And aren't you just a copy? How can you be here?" "You can thank Twinrova for that." "Wait I killed them too… What's going on here!?!"

Dark Link Strikes a relaxed pose, "Allow me to explain. With the formation of the orbs, a great darkness began to form as well, deep within the shadows. Well the oracles need to put them somewhere, and that place is the Well of Evil. Anyone who leads an evil path, in their eyes, has ended up there. When the orbs were lost, the well went with it. But since they have returned, so has the well, but for some reason some of us were able to get out." "Twinrova." "Exactly. So now he's bringing us all back to exact our revenge on the person who put us in that horrible place."

Link draws," Bring it on. To me, your still just a copy."

Dark Link disappears into the ground and shoots out from behind Link. He turns and quickly blocks Dark Link's slash. Dark Link swiftly spin kicks Link underneath his shield, as he is still blocking, and gets knocked back. Before Link hits the ground, he use his Boomerang. Dark Link swats it away with his shield to see that Link had rolled to a kneeled position with his bow drawn. After Link got a precise target point, he shot Dark Link with a Light Arrow. It hits and he falls on his back. Link catches his Boomerang and does his Sword Stomp. It hits and he does it two other times. He finishes with his Wind Breaker Slash (downward slash in the air). Dark Link blocks at the last minute and kicks Link in the stomach. While he was being knocked back, Link flipped and used his Longshot to grab Dark Link. He then pulls him in and kicks him in the face. Link lands, jumps up, and locks his legs around his head and gut. He then spun him and drop kicked him down. Next Link throws a bomb at Dark Link. He catches it and as soon as it touches his hands, Link fires an arrow right through it and Dark Link. It explodes and Dark Link's sword lands on the ground then evaporates.

'_So, Well of Evil huh? I'll have to put a stop to that after._' Link thinks to himself as he runs off to Death Mountain…


End file.
